


Rest and Relaxation

by Shira_Taka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, F/F, F/M, First Time, Lapdance, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shira_Taka/pseuds/Shira_Taka
Summary: The war is over, and Konoha's elite (and a few others) spend some time relaxing at a beach-side condo.  A game of truth-or-dare results in a lap dance that Sasuke will never forget.





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denkira/gifts).



“Strip poker!” Kankuro bellowed.

 

“Absolutely not,” Sasuke hissed.

 

Sakura giggled tipsily, falling over into Ino’s lap. “Aww, Sasuke, you’re no fun!” Ino laughed as she ran her hands through Sakura’s pink locks. “Ino, I was on his team for years, and I never, ever got to see Sasuke naked! Even Naruto got a peek.” She pulled a sad face.

 

Sasuke glared at her spitefully. He and Lee (for obvious reasons—no one wanted the liability of paying for repairs after one of Lee’s good-natured, drunken rampages) were the only ones who were neither sloshed nor well on their way to it.

 

“Naruro… Na...tu… Naturo…. Oh, fuck, can’t talk,” Ino laughed, “Naruto, is it an acorn or an oak?”

 

Naruto laughed. “I’m not telling you, Ino. Bastard would kill me. Besides, you wanna see Sasuke’s dick? You can get glued to him and fight a bunch of bandits off.”

 

“I can tell you all about Naruto’s,” Sai said, with one of his eerie smiles.

 

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke grunted. No one was sure of whether he was referring to Sai or to Naruto.

 

“I… I… d...d...don’t th...think I want to p...p...play strip poker,” Hinata said, blushing.

 

“Bad idea,” agreed Shino. Once he spoke up, everyone seemed to remember why strip poker with Shino might be a patently bad idea. Strip poker was immediately vetoed by consensus.

 

“We should play a game worthy of our youth! Something challenging!” Lee called out enthusiastically. “Something bold!”

 

“Hear, hear!” slurred Sakura.

 

“Truth or dare,” Temari said authoritatively.

 

“Just agree with her,” Shikamaru mumbled. “Lot less troublesome for everybody if you just agree with her.”

 

Naruto declared his hearty approval, and everyone else enthusiastically agreed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had no idea why he indulged in these ridiculous activities.

 

A circle formed quickly.

 

“Temari, you start,” Ino said.

 

“Fine. We’ll go clockwise from me. Shikamaru… truth or dare,” the intimidating blonde said.

 

“Truth.”

 

“Which guy would you rather make out with?”

 

Shikamaru flushed brightly. “Sai,” he mumbled. Everyone laughed, except for Sai, who seemed to regard Shikamaru with new interest.

 

“Sakura, truth or dare,” Shikamaru said, sounding bored.

 

“Dare!” Sakura cried.

 

“Make out with Ino.”

 

Sakura laughed and crawled over to Ino, straddling her lap. Ino looked surprised for a moment when Sakura pulled the back of her pony tail and laid a wet, forceful kiss onto her lips. Within seconds, it seemed, Sakura’s and Ino’s hands were greedily searching and grabbing.

 

When Sakura pulled away, Ino’s face was flushed and her eyes were completely dilated.

 

“Lee,” Sakura called, “Truth or dare.”

 

“Dare!” Lee proclaimed proudly.

 

“Run to the beach and back.” Lee got up and began to take a sprinter’s stance. “ _Naked.”_

 

Lee’s eyes grew wide, and everyone could see he was embarrassed. Nevertheless, he stripped down and carried out his task amid whoops and cheers.

 

The game went on until only Naruto and Sasuke were left.

 

Kankuro looked slyly at Naruto. “Truth or dare.”

 

“Dare!” Naruto said.

 

“I dare you to give a lap dance.” Naruto grinned. “To Sasuke.” Naruto suddenly looked horrified.

 

“No takesie-backsies,” Ino chanted.

 

Naruto gulped as Sasuke’s face flamed. He stood up in front of Sasuke, though. He licked his lips nervously as he looked down into Sasuke’s eyes.

 

He smiled tensely as he began swaying his hips. The circle began clapping and chanting in rhythm as he continued, turning and thrusting his ass out dangerously close to Sasuke.

 

The girls hollered their approval when he stripped off his tee shirt with a flourish and wrapped it around the back of Sasuke’s neck as he shimmied down to straddle his lap. He placed his hands on the floor on either side of Sasuke as he undulated his torso upwards, bringing their faces so close their noses nearly touched.

 

He drew himself up slowly and gyrated his hips in front of Sasuke’s face. He unbuckled his pants and slid them down his hips slowly as everyone gasped and cheered, egging him on. Sasuke’s face felt hot.

 

Naruto turned around and arched his back out, bringing his pelvis down to hover over Sasuke’s. Naruto rolled his hips a few times…

 

And then, there was contact. To Sasuke’s abject horror, his body responded immediately. Naruto turned around clumsily to face Sasuke, and then, Sasuke realized that Naruto had had the exact same response. He looked guiltily into Sasuke’s eyes. It was the stuff of absolute nightmares, to have suddenly sprung a boner in front of all of their bawdy, drunken friends. For _Naruto_.

 

Naruto quickly slid down and shimmied rapidly back into his jeans as the girls booed. Sasuke leaned over crossed his hands over his knees, hoping that nobody would notice the raging hard-on in his shorts.

 

The game was over, but the after-effects remained. Ino and Sakura were casting coquettish glances at each other over Sai’s body. Sai was sporting what was possibly the first genuine smile he’d ever cracked in his life as he threw an arm over each girl. He winked slyly at Shikamaru, who looked away in embarrassment as Temari cackled.

 

Naruto and Sasuke, though, slunk out of the room silently and retired to their bedrooms. Sasuke felt confused and frustrated. He knew he and Naruto had a peculiar bond, but that bond had been ratified with their fists.

 

But… if he were honest… wasn’t fighting alongside Naruto the closest thing to ecstasy that he’d ever known? They read each other so easily, communicated so clearly during combat. He began to wonder if maybe they might read each other just as easily during… other… pursuits.

 

Sasuke could hear the drunken revelry continuing in the condo’s living room. He needed release, and he needed it soon. This was horrible fucking timing.

 

His door opened. To his horror, Naruto slipped in and locked the door behind him. He stood, rooted in place, as Naruto stalked towards him like a hungry tiger.

 

“You felt it, too, didn’t you?” Naruto rasped.

 

Sasuke averted his eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Naruto smirked. Naruto wasn’t supposed to smirk. That was an Uchiha behavior, not an Uzumaki one.

 

“The lap dance. You felt it too, didn’t you? You were as hard as I was.”

 

“Hn. It’s a natural reaction to physical stimulation. Nothing more.”

 

Naruto’s smirk spread into a grin. “Nothing more, huh?” He stepped closer. “So if I stood really close to you… ” closer… “like this… ” their faces almost touched… “you wouldn’t even…” Naruto’s lip brushed his ear… “react?”

 

Sasuke was definitely reacting, in all kinds of ways.

 

“And I bet, if I kissed you…” Naruto brushed his lips across Sasuke’s… “you wouldn’t pitch a tent in your shorts?”

 

Sasuke’s mouth went completely dry. He could smell the liquor on Naruto’s breath and feel the warmth of his body sinking into him.

 

Naruto put his arms around him, and Sasuke’s legs wobbled. Naruto kissed him in earnest, now, forcing his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth and exploring hungrily. Against his better judgment, against anything remotely resembling judgment at all, Sasuke put his hands around Naruto’s neck and engaged Naruto’s tongue with his own.

 

“Somebody could walk in,” Sasuke breathed as he reluctantly pulled his lips from Naruto’s.

 

“Guess we better work fast, then,” Naruto said with a cocky grin. “Besides. I talked them into ordering a movie on pay-per-view and calling in takeout.

 

 _Was this strategy and tactic? From Uzumaki? From a_ drunk _Uzumaki?_

 

Naruto kissed him again and shoved him backwards towards the bed. His knees buckled when he collided with the mattress. He was now sitting, and Naruto sat on his lap with his legs on either side of him.

 

“This feels just exactly right, doesn’t it?” Naruto asked as he ground his erection against Sasuke’s.

 

Sasuke moaned in response.

 

“Did you like it, Sasuke?” Naruto asked huskily. “Did you like having my ass in your lap, grinding against you? Did you like it when I did this?” He snapped his hips forward and then gyrated them.

 

Sasuke’s hips came off the bed, matching Naruto’s movements. “Naruto…” he groaned.

 

“Did you think about me riding your cock while I looked into your eyes?” Naruto punctuated his question by licking the seam of Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke slid his tongue over Naruto’s and opened his mouth.

 

Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back. “Or did you think of me fucking you, ramming my cock into your sweet, round ass?” Naruto nipped at Sasuke’s earlobe. The logical part of Sasuke’s mind stopped working. All that existed was his body responding to Naruto’s.

 

Naruto was kissing his neck and tugging at his shirt. He lifted his back and raised his arms to allow Naruto to pull it over his head. He kissed Sasuke’s nipples, biting just ever so slightly and then laving them with his tongue. Sasuke moaned and arched his back.

 

“Tell me what you want, Sasuke,” Naruto said against his chest. “Do you want to fuck me? Or do you want me shove my cock in your hole?”

 

“Naruto…” Sasuke sighed, “fuck me, please.”

 

Naruto’s eyes gleamed and he grinned diabolically. He captured Sasuke’s lips in a possessive kiss as he stripped his shorts and boxers down together. “I’m gonna make you come so hard, Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke trembled as he felt the cool air on his lower body. He closed his eyes as Naruto unzipped his own jeans and tugged them down.

 

“You got any lube, Sasuke?” Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head. He hadn’t come on this outing expecting anything requiring lube. Sasuke shivered. His bravery faltered.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll make sure it feels good,” Naruto said in a sultry voice. Sasuke opened his eyes and watched Naruto kneel between his legs.

 

Naruto swirled his tongue around Sasuke’s dripping cock before taking the entire length into his mouth. Sasuke groaned loudly. Naruto clapped his palm over Sasuke’s mouth before releasing his cock. His tongue slid over Sasuke’s perineum then delicately traced the flesh around his entrance.

 

Sasuke gasped when he felt Naruto licking at his hole. Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he sucked and licked, and just when Sasuke felt he couldn’t take any more, he thrust his tongue inside.

 

Sasuke’s hips bucked as Naruto tongued him with wet slurps. He hissed and tensed up when he felt the intrusion of a slender finger inside of him along with Naruto’s tongue.

 

“Relax for me, Sasuke,” Naruto commanded. Sasuke took a deep breath and focused on relaxing his muscles.

 

Naruto moved his finger in and out of Sasuke’s ass, and Sasuke felt an amazing sensation when Naruto brushed a spot deep inside of him. Naruto shoved his tongue back in, wetting his hole liberally before withdrawing both finger and tongue and leaving Sasuke feeling empty and unfulfilled.

 

Naruto stood and pulled Sasuke’s legs over his shoulders, then lifted Sasuke’s hips with one hand. He licked his other hand and slid it over his impressive length. Sasuke shook as he felt the tip teasing his ass.

 

Naruto pushed in gently. “Relax, Sasuke. Try pushing out just a little, ok?”

 

Sasuke did as Naruto instructed, feeling an unaccustomed fullness along with a sharp sting of pain as Naruto gradually stretched him. Soon, the pain diminished, replaced by a feeling of being completely filled up—neither painful nor comfortable. Naruto paused, giving Sasuke time to get used to the feeling.

 

“Do it, Naruto,” Sasuke groaned at last. Naruto smiled down at him as he began to rock slowly and softly.

 

As Naruto’s speed picked up, Sasuke began to feel an elusive pleasure. “Harder, Naruto,” he groaned.

 

Naruto gripped his hips and thrust into him deeply and violently. Sasuke rose to meet his thrusts, and soon, the rhythm of Naruto’s flesh slapping against his increasing in tempo. He bit back a scream as Naruto’s cock brushed the sensitive nerves of his prostate.

 

“Na….” he moaned stupidly, tipping his hips upwards trying to increase the contact. Naruto responded, giving Sasuke the friction he craved.

 

“Mmm, Na… ru… to…”

 

Sasuke felt a building pressure, and then, suddenly, everything went black as the ecstasy exploded within him. As his muscles clenched around Naruto’s cock, Naruto gasped and increased his pace. Sasuke felt Naruto spill inside of him.

 

“Sas...uke…” Naruto screamed.  He fell sideways beside Sasuke on the bed.

 

Sasuke startled when he heard a drunken voice call out for Naruto. Footsteps neared in the hall.

 

Naruto stood hastily and pulled his jeans on, paying no heed to Sasuke’s seed dripping over his stomach.

 

“C’mon, Sasuke, let’s go.” He pulled Sasuke up and helped him into his shorts. Sasuke felt incredibly sore as he stood, but the footsteps were getting closer. Naruto slipped into the bathroom just as Shino’s key jiggled in the lock.

 

Shino opened the door and peeked in, Shikamaru lurking behind him. “Is Naruto ok?" Shino asked. "We thought you guys might be fighting. Shikamaru heard him scream your name.”

 

“That usurakontachi is so drunk he can hardly walk. I made him go to the bathroom just in case he puked.” Sasuke affected an irritated tone.

 

Satisfied, Shikamaru stumbled back towards the living room. Shino, however, came in and lay down on his bed. Sasuke panicked when he realized that his and Naruto’s underwear was lying on the floor. He hastily shoved them under his bed with his foot and pulled his shirt on.

 

“Naruto!” Sasuke bellowed. “C’mon. You need some fresh air. Get out here, now.” He banged on the bathroom door until Naruto came out.

 

“Come on, idiot, you’re too drunk.” He pulled Naruto out by the arm. “Isn’t that right, Naruto?”

 

“Shuddup, asshole,” Naruto slurred exaggeratedly. He allowed Sasuke to drag him by the arm out of their room and down the hall.

 

“What’s up with them?” he heard Ino ask.

 

“Naruto probably puked in Sasuke’s room and is about to get his ass kicked,” Sakura said with a boozy laugh.

 

Sasuke ignored them as he hauled Naruto out the door. Once it was closed behind them, he took Naruto’s hand and walked towards the beach.

 

Naruto walked beside him leisurely. They walked until the waves lapped at their feet, then followed the shoreline in silence. When the lights of the condominium were out of sight, Sasuke stopped.

 

“What just happened?” he asked Naruto softly.

 

Naruto looked out over the moonlit ocean. “It’s called sex, Sasuke,” he said sarcastically.

 

Sasuke hit him on the arm. “I’m not in the mood for this, Naruto. What’s going on with us?”

 

Naruto looked at Sasuke. “I thought you knew.”

 

“Knew what?”

 

“How I felt about you,” Naruto said.

 

“I know you chased me all over the planet. I know you fought me to bring me back. I know you call me a bastard and I call you a worthless idiot, but neither of us ever means it. But what happened back there… I don’t understand _that_ at all,” Sasuke responded.

 

“When we met at the Samurai Bridge,” Naruto began, “I thought I’d lost you forever. Something inside of me died when I saw you so full of hate. I was so happy just to have you back.” Sasuke squeezed his hand.

 

“My whole life has been about you, Sasuke,” Naruto said tenderly. “Why do you think I tried so hard to get your attention all those years? Why do you think I acted so flirty with Sakura?”

 

“I thought you were in love with her,” Sasuke said brokenly. He felt a lump form in his throat.

 

“For a prodigy, you sure are dense,” Naruto said with a laugh. “I was trying to make you jealous, teme.”

 

Naruto turned to face Sasuke and took his other hand. “I thought you’d never feel the same about me. But tonight… with that stupid lap dance dare… I knew you felt at least something for me. You do, don’t you? It’s not all about sex, is it, Sasuke?”

 

Sasuke was possessed with sudden laughter. Naruto looked on in bewilderment as Sasuke laughed and howled until his stomach muscles hurt.

 

“You idiot. Do you really think it could ever just be about sex between us? You’re my first, you moron. Do you think I go around having sex casually?” he asked when the laughter subsided.

 

Naruto grinned shyly. “I didn’t plan on it happening this way,” he said.

 

“You planned it?” Sasuke was shocked. Naruto was not a planner.

 

“Well, yeah. But not like this. Not when I was half drunk and in a house full of people.”

 

“Then when?” Sasuke asked, curious.

 

“I planned to take you out somewhere by ourselves. Maybe on a camping trip, because I know you hate closed-in spaces,” Naruto said dreamily. “I was going to bring a bottle of wine, and your favorite foods. I had all the stuff to do it proper.”

 

Sasuke kissed Naruto gently. “We have time to do it that way, Naruto.”

 

“But I wanted our first time to be special,” Naruto lamented.

 

“Are you telling me that it wasn’t special for you?” Sasuke asked irritably.

 

Naruto hugged him close. “It was really special, Sasuke. But you deserve better.”

 

“Baka,” Sasuke whispered through his tears. “Every time we’re together, it’s going to be special.”

 

He pulled away slightly as a thought occurred to him. “Naruto, have you ever been with anyone else?”

 

Naruto grinned and shook his head. “You’re my first, too.”

 

“Then how?” Sasuke asked. “How did you know what to do? How did you know what to say? You were talking like a…”

 

Naruto laughed. “I read all of Pervy Sage’s books, ya know. And… maybe… I studied.”

 

“You studied? For sex?” Sasuke asked, torn between shock and amusement. “You never studied at all in academy.”

 

“You’re better incentive than a headband,” Naruto said with a nervous chuckle. “You always have been. Whether it was about ninjutsu or… you know...”

 

They laughed together for what seemed like a really long time, as if they were making up for all the laughter they’d missed out on together as kids. When they stopped laughing, it was to kiss each other deeply and passionately. In that endeavor, too, there was a lot of lost time to make up for.

 

It was nearly dawn when they returned to the condo. Their holiday-making comrades were scattered about the four rooms in various stages of dress and debauchery. Shikamaru was sprawled out on the living room floor in one of Temari’s negligees. Sai was draped over a gaping, drooling Ino. Sakura lay on the couch.

 

They made their way to Sasuke’s room, where Shino slept chastely beside Hinata in one bed. Sasuke and Naruto curled up together like spoons in Sasuke’s bed, not caring this time whether anyone found them or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little fic for Denkira, who gave me a prompt after we discussed one of our least-favorite Shippuden characters (he's not featured here). Clearly, both fellas have their arms, so we are going to imagine that the fight at Final Valley never happened.


End file.
